CR (Cognitive Radio, cognitive radio) is currently the most promising technology to settle the insufficiency of spectral resources. Research shows that a large number of currently fixed-allocated spectra are not fully utilized, resulting in huge waste of spectral resources. The cognitive radio can detect these idle frequency bands through cognition of the radio spectral environment, and dynamically access these frequency bands without interfering in a PU (Primary User, primary user), thereby improving the utilization rate of spectra. From the aspect of conception, a cognitive capability of the cognitive radio refers to a capability to adjust its configuration parameters by learning the environment in real time to adapt to the current radio communication environment.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that: a radio communication network includes various terminals such as a MS (Mobile Station, mobile station) and UE (User Experience, user experience), various access devices such as a BTS (Base Transceiver Station, base transceiver station), a Node B (mobile base station), an eNode B (evolved Node B, evolved Node B), and an AP (Access Point, access point), and various network devices such as an MSC (Mobile Switching Center, mobile switching center). Differences in cognitive capabilities exist among these devices. Some devices possess the cognitive capabilities while some devices do not possess the cognitive capabilities. Even for devices that possess cognitive capabilities, the specific cognitive capabilities they possess are different in some degree. Because these devices are different in cognitive capabilities, when they are used to implement a task or function on a network, these cognitive capability differences bring differences in the specific implementation of the task or function, resulting in certain risks in the process of implementing a network task by network devices, and leading to failure to execute the network task.